The Unknown Darkness
by Klonoa
Summary: Arrh! *dies* Yugi: ^^; This is about Yami and I going to america, this is and X-men evolution x-over? O__o the author gets weirder and weirder. YxY NOTICE!!!!
1. Chapter One

The Unknown Darkness 

****

**Chapter One**

****

K: Can't take it anymore! *Dies* Y+Y: O__o 

Yami: That's a first.

Yugi: Well she does have finals and we're not helping by bugging her and she promises this is the last one… second last one… I think.

Yami: Nah… I bet new stories will keep going and going.

Yugi: *shrugs* Maybe but this is weird. She isn't even into X-men stuff.

Yami: What are X-men?

Yugi: It's about mutants.

Yugi: You'll find out Yami-chan and can you please vote on which story would have the next chapter up. Klonoa-chan can't seem to choose which story chapter to start. These are the stories Chibi Yugi, Kanata Kara, Kute Kitty, Yugiohbloopers, Detective Conan, Pharaoh, Unknown Darkness and another one she's making and putting up later.

Yami: @__@ too many…

K: X__x

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

/Yami/

//zzzz…//

Yugi sighed, and then he turned to his window in the airplane to see they were about to land.

/Yami we're here. /

//zzzz… huh? What? Oh//

/*Giggling* Yeah we're here/

//Well we're not actually on the ground. Anyway why are we here, aibou?//

/Grandpa signed me up for an exchange program. /

//Oh, I'm going back to sleep than//

/Yami…/

//*Chuckling* Just kidding aibou//

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Yugi had his luggage and was waiting outside for the person from the institute to pick him up.

//Where are we going aibou?//

/Um... Xavier's institution. I think he's a friend of jiichan/

//What kind of name is Xavier?//

Yugi giggled, then looked up to see a jeep with a man leaning against it. He looked dangerous to Yugi and he wasn't sure if he should approach him.

//Aibou just go ask him if he's from the institute//

/Demo…/

In the back of Yugi's mind he could feel Yami give him a reassuring smile, //I'm right here aibou. I won't let anybody hurt you.//

/O-okay/

Yugi walked over dragging his luggage with some difficulty. The man watched Yugi intently, which Yugi noticed and it made him more nervous.

"You Yugi Mutou?" the man asked when Yugi reached his jeep.

"H-hai!" Yugi looked up at him through his blonde bangs.

"Name's Logan and I'm taking you to the institute," he said then grabbed Yugi's bags and threw them to the back of his jeep. He opened the door for Yugi who climbed into the seat while Yami came out translucent, so only Yugi can see and feel him sat in the back behind his light.

Logan climbed into his seat and started the jeep driving out of the airport parking lot.

Yugi was looking outside the jeep not really wanting to start a conversation with intimidating man next to him.

//It's okay aibou I sense he will do you no harm// Yami said wrapping his ghost like arms around Yugi's shoulders from the back.

Yugi relaxed even though he couldn't really feel his yami's touch but when they made contact like this he could feel his whole body tingle.

/O-okay Yami I guess I shouldn't judge a person by their looks/

"We're her kid," Logan stopped the jeep.

Yugi gave him a sideways glance, "I'm sixteen."

Logan was getting the luggage and stopped at Yugi's comment, looking him over, "Right…"

They both entered the building and a few teens and couple of grown ups were there to greet them.

"Hello you must be Yugi Mutou. I am Professor Charles Xavier," greeted a man in a wheel chair.

Yugi bowed then held a hand up, which Xavier shook, "Nice to meet you."

Xavier nodded, "Scott, Jean please show young Yugi to his room."

"Okay professor," said Scott who wore sunglasses, and he took Yugi's luggage from Logan.

"Come with us," motioned the red hear that most likely was Jean.

Yugi looked at the group of teens then turned to follow Jean and Scott.

After Yugi was out of sight every teen was talking.

"I can't believe we have a duel monsters expert here," remarking Evan.

"Are you sure he's sixteen? He looks like he's twelve," commented Kitty.

Logan walked over to Xavier, "The kid seems nice and quiet though he doesn't smell normal."

"How so Logan?" Ororo asked.

"He smells kind of ancient."

"Hmm," Xavier closed his eyes.

"Professor?" Ororo questioned.

Xavier opened his eyes, "He seems to have some sort of shield around his mind. It's quite strong."

"Should we be worried?" Ororo asked.

Xavier shook his head, "Not yet, not until we know him better."

"He smells safe enough," Logan shrugged, "But when I'm near him it feels like there's another presence that I can't see around."

"Presence?" they both said.

"Here's your room," Jean said opening the door while Scott carried the cases into the room.

"Arigatou."

Jean and Scott stared at Yugi confused.

Yugi blushed, "I mean thank you."

"No problem," Scott said.

"You can stay here and get comfortable and we'll call you for dinner," Jean said.

Yugi nodded, and they left him in the room.

Yami appeared sitting on the bed, "This looks nice."

Yugi smiled, walking over to Yami and sat in his lap, "Yeah they all seem nice."

Yami laid his head on Yugi's wrapping his arms around Yugi's narrow and slim waist, "This place feels strange though."

Yugi looked up at him, "Strange?"

"Yeah but we'll worry about that later," he said then nuzzled Yugi's neck nibbling it a little making the little one giggle.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Yami: That was strange…

K: X___x

Yugi: *giggling*

Yami: Um… review… and vote on which story should have a new chapter.

Yugi: Review!


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two 

****

K: * pulls at hair * Can't take anything anymore! __ 

Yugi: That was random.

K: Writer's block sucks! And I feel like people are pressuring me to write!

Yami: -___- because some are…

K: *sighs* I do have school you know. I had a very bad grade last semester 79! __ my parents weren't happy! So my schoolwork comes first or no computer, tv, cards, stories or friends until I'm out of school!!

Yugi: Your parents are strict.

K: -___- I know and I hate the strict part.

Yami: Just get on with the fic.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Dinner was very quiet surprisingly they were all too nervous around Yugi who was eating and had glazed eyes. Everyone was silent when they ate you could hear a pin drop in the silence, which was very freaky since the place was usually loud.

Right after dinner Yugi had to follow Xavier to one of the rooms to chat about rules and the school schedule at the public high school. Yugi was having a hard time trying not to fall asleep, which was hard since Yami was already asleep.

All Yugi caught was an "I hope you will enjoy your stay here" before he left to wander the halls.

//*yawns* He was so boring, aibou//

/Yami be nice…/

//Hmph. I know you agree with me//

/Maybe… but I have to be nice/

//Oh… you can be naughty at times *chuckles*//

Yugi was about to comment but he bumped into someone.

Yugi looked up, "Gomen nasai."

"Vha?"

Yugi giggle, "It means sorry."

"Oh. (K: __ I can't do his accent it's to strange. But he's my favorite X-men evolution character.) I'm Kurt."

"Nice to meet you Kurt. Would you please be my guide I still don't know my way around."

"Um, sure let's go to the kitchen."

Yugi followed Kurt hearing Yami laugh saying that Kurt reminded him of Jounouchi.

Yugi sat at a table while Kurt raided the fridge. "So…" Kurt had his head in the fridge, "Evan says you are the duel monsters champion."

Yugi blushed, "I guess you can say that."

"Cool," Kurt had took out some food and he shut the fridge, "Evan veally vants to duel you."

"Is he good?" Yugi asked.

"Nope."

Yugi blinked then began to laugh at the simple comment. "If he wants to duel me shouldn't he duel someone less experienced?"

"He vants to see how long he can last against you," Kurt shrugged.

Yugi chuckled, "Right…"

//Can we go some where alone, aibou?//

/Why?/

//You know… *smirks*//

/Yami… you are so insatiable/

//*grins* I know and I'm proud of it//

/Uh…/

"Yugi?" Kurt waved his holographic hand in front of Yugi's face.

Yugi blinked then giggled, "Sorry that happens some times."

Kurt nodded then continued stuffing some food in his mouth.

Yugi sighed then laid his head on the table feeling tired.

//Aibou///

/Hai?/

//When you were going to your room I felt something try to probe your mind…//

/Nani?!/

//It's okay I took care of it. I put a barrier around our minds so no one can get through//

/*sighs* okay, that's good, ,but I wonder what is doing it…/

//We'll find out//

/Yami, why couldn't you have put a barrier when Pegasus was reading our minds?/

//Well because he had a sennen item this is something different…//

/Oh…/

"Hey!"

Yugi looked up and saw a girl standing near the door, she smiled, "My name's Kitty."

Yugi nodded, "Nice to meet you."

She walked over and took the seat next to Yugi, "Like are you really a real good duelist?" (K: @__@ I can't do her speech either she's was saying like this, like that, like, like. __)

"Well, I did win a few duel monster tournaments," Yugi said, feeling oddly nervous.

"That is so cool! Maybe you can give Evan some pointers."

Yugi shrugged, "Maybe." Then he felt a tug and he knew Yami was out in his translucent form no doubt and he could feel Yami hugging him from behind.

"Like how'd you get your hair like that? Are you really sixteen? Why's your face red?" Kitty bombarded him with questions.

Yugi's face grew redder as he realized that his face turned red when Yami touched him.

"I think you should ask vone question at the time you're making him embarrassed," Kurt said.

Kitty blinked then smile, "Sorry…"

Yugi waved it off, "It's okay. Anyway my hair's natural, I'm really sixteen and I'm red because I feel hot."

//Right aibou right…//

/Shush you/

"Your hair's natural? How lucky!"

Kurt and Yugi sweat dropped and Yami just nuzzled Yugi's neck.

Yugi flushed even more then he stood up, "I, uh, I'm going to my room to rest, bye." He said quickly then walked quickly out of the kitchen. The other two teens blinked at the retreating figure.

"Yami you have to stop or we'll be found out," Yugi said as he closed the door and Yami solidified. 

Yami shrugged, "No one's here right now, so lock the door so I can continue what I was doing in the kitchen."

"Yami," Yugi shook his head and locked the door then walked over to Yami.

Yami smirked then grabbed Yugi who yelped and threw him onto the bed. Yami crawled over Yugi like a cat with his eyes half lidded. He ran a finger down Yugi's jaw line feeling the little one shiver under his touch. He leaned down and captured his hikari's lips ravishing them and he felt small arms wrap around his neck.

Yami wrapped an arm around Yugi's waist and his other hand on the back of the other's hand bringing him closer. Yugi felt Yami's lean, strong body mold into his and he moaned, which Yami took as an invitation as his tongue went into his aibou's mouth and explored the wet, hot cavern. 

Yami snuck his hand to Yugi's stomach and under his shirt and ran his fingertips over the flat stomach. Yugi mewled then wrapped his legs around Yami's waist wanting to bring the other closer.

Yami finally broke the kiss and he planted feather light kisses along Yugi's jaw line, hearing Yugi panting. When he was at the neck he took off the neck belt then began nipping at the neck making the younger one gasp and hold him tighter. Yami could feel Yugi's pulse racing under his lips. Yami's hand went down to Yugi's belt and he began to unbuckle it.

(K: Oo;; Okay I'm not writing any further. Me no makey lemon. Only readie them. I bet this was horrible wasn't it? It's my first time doing this!)

*Next morning the day before school*

"Hey Yugi! Vake up!" Kurt called from outside Yugi's door. 

Kitty and Kurt were at Yugi's door trying to wake him up but all they got was mumbling.

"What's the racket?"

The turned and saw Logan coming.

"Yugi won't wake up and he locked the door," Kitty answered.

"Hmm," Logan knocked the door, "Hey kid wake up." The only answer they got was a sleepy groan.

"I'll go see," Kitty went threw the door.

"Kitty vait!" Kurt said then sighed.

As soon as Kitty went inside her eyes widen and she went back out. "Uh…"

"Kitty?" Kurt waved his hand in front of her.

"I-I…"                "What?"

"I need to talk to the professor."  Logan raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Just hold on a sec," she closed her eyes. Professor!

What is it Kitty?

You have to come to Yugi's room now!

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Yami: Oh whoopy now they're going to know and I bet the screaming and explaining is next chapter.

K: Yep, but I don't have time to write this week I have a English due, Math test, Biology test, Biology quiz, Computer Science assignments due and a P.E. test.

Yugi: You get tests in P.E.?

K: Yep for every sport we cover. So I'm going to have a hard time writing.

Yugi: Aww…

K: I'll try to update my fics soon, gomen nasai. 

Yugi: Readie and Reviewy!


	3. NOTICE! GOMEN NE!

Notice 

I'm taking this story off since it has no plot and going nowhere in my mind, but don't be afraid! I'm putting up a different X-men Evolution and Yugioh crossover it'll be very different, but still have Yami/Yugi !!!!!

So, sorry to those who liked this story but the other story I have an actual plot to so, it'll be easier for me. If you want to know the story is called Pendent, so I'm sorry minna! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! If you liked the other one just paste it… or someone can write whatever after where I left off. I don't mind! So, Gomen and I hope you like the new one I'm putting up soon!


End file.
